mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Golion
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1981 anime series Beast King Golion. Golion Golion was separated into five separate lion robots by a space goddess who wished to teach Golion humility until he could be reassembled. Golion later gains a soul after being reawakened by the five pilots who use Golion to protect the universe from Emperor Daibazaal's forces. Golion is 60 meters (197 feet) tall, and weighs 700 tons. Individually, the lions weigh 154.2 tons. *Black Lion (黒獅子|Kurojishi) :Forms the body and head of GoLion. Powered by lightning. Piloted by Akira. *Red Lion (赤獅子|Akajishi) :Forms the right arm of GoLion. Powered by fire. Piloted by Isamu. *Green Lion (緑獅子|Midorijishi) :Forms the left arm of GoLion. Powered by wind. Piloted by Hiroshi. *Blue Lion (青獅子|Aojishi) :Forms the right leg of GoLion. Powered by water. Piloted by Takashi, and later Fala after Takashi's death. *Yellow Lion (黄獅子|Kijishi) :Forms the left leg of GoLion. Powered by earth. Piloted by Tsuyoshi. Weapons Each Lion has a Lion Blade (a boomerang held in the lion's mouth), dorsal missiles, and shoulder-mounted lasers. Golion is armed with the following: *'en Kings Sword (十王剣|Jūōken)' — Golion's main weapon. The name is pun: Jūō written with the kanji 獣王 means Beast King. Golion clasps both arms together and pulls out a sword. The sword is used to defeat the enemy Deathblack Beastmen. Later in the series, it is used to perform the techniques Lightning Drop (稲妻落とし|Inazuma Otoshi) and Meteor Fifth Rank Slash (流星五段斬り|Ryūsei Godan Giri). In Media Blasters' release of GoLion, it is translated as "King's Sword Jyuoken" (when summoning the weapon, otherwise it is simply "Jyuoken"). *'Wing Boomerang': Boomerang attack from the wings of Golion. *'Space Cutter': Bladed discs. *'Eye Flash': Beams fired from the eyes of Golion. *'Hurricane Attack': Wind attack from the mouth of the Green Lion. *'Laser Magnum': Laser-like bullets fired from the mouth of the Green Lion. *'Fire Tornado': A burst of flame emits from the mouth of the Red Lion. *'Cross Beam': Cross-shaped boomerang fired from the chest. *'Gatling Missiles': Small missiles fired from the legs. *'Electromagnetic Lance': Weapon used as a spear at times. *'Foot Missile': Missiles fired from the mouths of the Blue and Yellow Lions. *'Four Lion Attack (100 Ton Punch)': The heads of the 4 lions on Golion's limbs launch at once, smashing through their target at the same time. This attack was first used against the mecha beastman Lambda. It requires much energy to perform the attack. *'Grand Fire': A stream of flames fired from the mouths of the Blue and Yellow Lions. *'Double Sword': Two blades are pulled from the wings of Golion and attached end to end. Typically thrown like a javelin. Galran Deathblack Beastmen Galran Deathblack Beastmen (デスブラック獣人|Desuburakku Jūjin) were previously Beast Fighters, serving as the apex of Galran technology and dark magic, and were sent by Honerva against Golion. Anyone captured and enslaved by the Galran Empire are immediately herded into the arena on Planet Galra where they are forced to fight to the death against the larger, powerful, and deadlier Beastmen who easily kill them before an enthusiastic crowd. Then the slaves are butchered and made into slave stew, a favorite gruesome dish for the Beastmen to eat. Anyone who survives fighting the Deathblack Beastmen are subjected to Honerva's dark magic that changes them into Beastmen to fight Golion. *'Unnamed Bat Beastman': Appears in episodes 3 and 4 and has no official name. Powers include burrowing, a sword, blue fire balls from the amulet on each wrist, and a 2-tube missile launcher on each hip. At the time of its creation Honerva claims it was the strongest beastman before becoming a deathblack at the time when it was sent to Altea. *'Deathhell': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, extendable knee swords, a pink energy bolt cannon on each pectoral, a sword in each shoulder that will explode upon colliding with something if thrown, sharp toe nails, and a 5-tube rocket launcher in the belt buckle. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. *'Galcia': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a meat hook for the left arm, rockets from the knees and right wrist, and a resistance to physical attacks although he is vulnerable to extreme heat. Before he was transformed into a deathblack it is hinted by Honerva that he was an assassin for the Galra Empire. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. *'Mogyula': Appears in episode 7. Powers include burrowing and retractable hands. *'Bambara': Appears in episode 8. Powers include disguising himself as a human, controlling cobras, levitation, a regenerative scythe, and thick skin save for his eyes. He describes himself as the finest hero of the Galra Empire. *'Gagal': Appears in episode 9. Powers include serrated claws for fingers and toes, a chained mace, and brown toxic gas from the mouth. He used to be a human until he made a deal with Daibazaal to become a deathblack to fight Golion in exchange for releasing prisoners. *'Lian': Appears in episode 10. Powers include disguising himself as a white lion with illusions and pink mouth webs, a broadsword, high jumping, swimming, two missile launchers in each pectoral, and restraining hair. *'Bufaloon': Appears in episode 11. Powers include disguising itself as a flying fortress armed with underside tractor beams, flight, a sword in each shoulder, dual pectoral pink laser cannons, heat resistance, and purple eye beams. *'Twin Titan': Appears in episode 12. Powers include having two bodies, a serrated sword, round explosive shield on the left wrists, and rockets in the belt buckles. *'Infiltrator': Appears in episode 13 and has no official name. Powers include burrowing, spring-like arms, swimming, spinning torpedoes and pink energy beams from each pectoral, a flamethrower in each palm, and three rockets in each knee. *'Great Sadak': Appears in episode 14. Powers include torso grenades, finger machine guns, a rocket launcher in each upper arm, four chained anchors in the abdomen, electric pink lasers from the ears, and a resistance to projectiles and heat. *'Mammoth': Appears in episode 16. Powers include levitation, tank treads, a pair of howitzer-like heat cannons for the "trunk", missiles from the palms and knees, launchable hands that emit electricity, a remote drone disguised as its ears, and a resistance to projectiles. *'Samson': Appears in episode 17. Powers include a pair of combinable xiphos swords and a dagger,. Before the events of the episode he was the eldest prince of planet Heracles. *'Plant Beasts': Appear in episode 18. Powers include tentacles, flowers that can fire pink electric bolts from their "mouth", and can combine into the deathblack, Treeder. They are created from a serum composed of the souls of half-beastmen mixed with three trees from Altea. *'Treeder': Appears in episode 18. Powers include a pair of electric whip-like tentacles on the head, armored eyes, a resistance to explosives, and acid missiles in the abdomen. *'Kame Gata War Ship': Appears in episode 19. Powers include burrowing, four harpoons in each shoulder, flight, four galra fighters stored in the flamethrower mouth, and an energy resistant shell that launches scales. *'Batolda': Appears in episode 20. Powers include shoulder missiles, flight, a green sonic beam from the wings, a resistance to heat, and green capture rings from the mouth, and purple electric tendrils from the wings. *'Killwrestler': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a resistance to cold, eyes that can see in snow storms, pink sonic waves from the abdomen, and purple electric bolts from the fingers. *'Deathbeetle': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a purple mouth beam, lightning from the mandibles, a thick exoskeleton, energy machine guns for the lower set of arms, and high jumping. *'Kauman': Appears in episode 23. Powers include a sword in each knee, a pink electric tendril in each wrist and foot, and a white psychic ray from the eye. *'Catgun': Appears in episode 24. Powers include flight, pink eye lasers, red flames from the fingers and mouth, searchlights in the eyes, emitting electricity from its palms, and nunchucks. *'Galra Galactic Train': Appears in episode 25. Powers include flight, a force field, and pink electric eye beams. *'Bullbar': Appears in episode 26. Powers include four arms, immense strength, and invisible barrier, pink chest beams, and swimming. Before he was turned into a deathblack Daibazaal claims he had the most physical strength of any beastman in the Galra Empire. *'Gorgon': Appears in episode 27. Powers include constricting snakes for hair, a matter altering beam from the eye called the Beam Eye that turns enemies to stone at the molecular level, and manipulating the earth for burrowing. She is not a real deathblack rather she is the last surviving gorgon from planet Meduse and only uses her powers when angered. *'Eliminator': Appears in episode 27 and has no official name. Powers include flight, mouth flames, and a 6-tube missile launcher on the abdomen. *'Devil Burn': Appears in episode 29. Powers include six gas emitters on the chest that allows fires to burn at six thousand degrees for a long period of time, a resistance to heat, flight, extendable pincer claw arms, and a highly explosive body. Galran Mechablack Beastmen Galran Mechablack Beastmen (メカブラック獣人|Mekaburakku Jūjin) are the successors of the Deathblack Beastmen and first premier in episode 31; most of their names are taken after letters of the Greek Alphabet. Unlike deathblacks, mechablacks are constructed at planet Galra's occult science plant instead of the coliseum and use beastmen as their brain component. *'Lambda': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, armor that prevents it from being scanned or damaged by standard projectiles, two purple beams from each side of the torso, a yellow spiral eye beam, two homing rockets in each wrist, an extendable sword in each hand, three spear-like missiles in each foot, and a bomb launcher on each side of the torso. *'Gamma': Appears in episode 32. Powers include three green lasers from the ball-like right hand, a green electric eye beam, and two guns in the torso that fire pink electric bolts. It is actually a modified second Lambda unit. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. *'Omega-Subgar': Appears in episode 33. Powers include swimming, flight, three extendable claw arms, pink energy bolts from the head, torpedoes from the hands, pink lasers from the wrists, and can regenerate damaged legs. It is stated by Honerva that it can withstand up to 20,000 tons of water pressure. *'Delta': Appears in episode 34. Powers include treads in tank mode, a large drill on each shoulder, a large bomb inside of its body, a double barreled green laser turret on the back, a 6-tube missile launcher in the chest, and flight. *'Pi': Appears in episode 35. Powers include six large wheels that act like steam rollers, two bulldozer blades, a launchable pile bunker-like missile on each side of the body, quick healing, and pink eye lasers. It is actually an Altean construction vehicle possessed by a mechablack brain prepared beastman. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. *'Deadzone': Appears in episode 36. Powers include electromagnetic interference, homing pink lightning bolts from the claw-like hands, and pink heat rays from the two satellite dishes on its head. *'Mu Reggar': Appears in episode 37. Powers include emitting a whirlwind while on land, treads that allow it to move 500 kilometers an hour on land, pink explosive eye bolts, hurricane winds from the wings, and super sonic flight at mach 15. *'Kappa': Appears in episode 38. Powers include a rocket powered shell capable of planetary travel and armed with three toothy jaws that can be used as a giant fan, an extendable neck, four tentacles on the underside, pink eye lasers, and a 2-tube missile launcher in the back fin. Unlike other mechablacks it has five beastmen for a brain component instead of just one, specifically the Death Commandos who are arguably based on the Spetsnaz except for having bladed melee weapons as opposed to firearms. *'Space Wolf': Powers include hypergravity that gives it a gravitational pull several times stronger than Earth's and a very strong electrical field. It is not an actual mechablack rather it is a one kilometer in diameter planetoid controlled by the Galra Empire. Appears in Super Robot Wars W. *'Nu': Appears in episode 40. Powers include four tentacles on each side of the body, a flamethrower in each hip, and three bomb launchers for its head. *'Rho': Appears in episode 41. Powers include a statue disguise, flight, a crown that restrains opponents using electromagnetic restraints, three razor claws on each launchable hand, and twin drills in the abdomen. *'Sand': Appears in episode 42. Powers include high jumping, four sharp claws on each hand, and exhaling sandstorms. Before unwillingly turning into a mechablack he was originally a native sand person of the sand planet. *'Ypsilon': Appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, a bazooka, a wrecking ball for the left hand called the Crusher Ball, an anti-magnetic field, and a pink energy saber. *'False GoLion': Appears in episode 44. Powers include flight and spawning GoLion's weapons based on computer analysis although it cannot attack if its enemy does not first. *'Alpha': Appears in episode 45. Powers include faster than light flight, five missile launchers on the spinneret, eight retractable spear legs, and a resistance to heat. *'Chi Granz': Appears in episode 46. Powers include burrowing, ensnaring chains with bladed claws from the scorpion-like tail, pincer claw arms that fire pink lasers, legs armed with buzzsaws, and regeneration. *'Zeta': Appears in episode 47. Powers include flight, pink explosive lasers from its single eye, and armored claw hands. *'Beta': Appears in episodes 48 and 49. Powers include flight, limb shields armed with purple energy rays on the arm ones, a 2-tube missile pod on each arm a 3-tube missile pod on each leg, a purple electric beam cannon in the chest, a chainsaw for each hand, and two pink electric bolts from each wrist. *'Garla': Appears in episodes 50 and 51 and is based on Emperor Daibazaal Galra who, unwillingly, became the mechablack's brain component. Powers include flight, a large serrated tomahawk, a remote backpack, a skull-like shield that releases orange heat beams from the eyes, three needle launchers in each shoulder, and thick armor.